


His Snow Angel

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail: The Next Generation [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Holiday, Love, snow angel, tree lighting festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Written for a Secret Santa gift 2018.  NaLu family Holiday fic.  The Dragneel's along with most of the Fairytail families attend the Tree Lighting Festival held in Magnolia.  It's a fun time for all but one when he's reminded how much he loves his wife.





	His Snow Angel

The twin’s made it perfectly clear to their parents that the only reason they were willing to go to the winter festival was _A_ , for the food, and _B_ , because they knew their friends were being dragged there too.  As if Lucy or Natsu really let their 12-year old’s dictate the families chosen outing, but in this case, they just let them think it if it meant staving off a grumble-fest.  Because the youngest was excited about it, scratch that, they hadn’t come up with the word to describe the 7-year old’s week-long countdown till the event.  From the time she woke up, until she closed her eyes for the night, Lani was chattering on about all the things she wanted to do there.

Held in Southgate Park, it was now the biggest winter festival to hit Magnolia and this year marked it’s 10thyear.  In a way, once many of the Fairytail members began settling down with families, it only made sense to create a family friendly event for the whole town to share in.  So, the Harvest Festival became the Snowflake Festival and to kick off the day’s festivities, the Fantasia Parade had now become the Wintery Fairy Parade.  The town’s Mayor even brought in a crew of lighting specialists to decorate, creating all kinds of holiday ornamentations.

Merchants and Eateries from around Magnolia and even surrounding townships set up booths around the park.  From barbecue skewers to dango’s, taiyaki’s, yaki soba’s, to okonomiyaki pancakes, hot chocolates to ciders, it ran the gambit of sweet and savory culinary confections catering to any pallet you could imagine.  Everything wasn’t just tasty but beautifully displayed with a holiday flare.             

For the kids, games, games, and more games galore!  Small amusement type rides, bouncing castles, even a Snowland courtesy of a couple of ice mages were set up.  There were face painting booths, an acrobatic show, and ornament making booths. Picture taking with Santa, a choir and musical showcase, even a stage performance.  Lots of activities to keep everyone of all ages entertained.  But of course, the highlight of the day came after dark when the large tree in the center of the park was lit up like a beacon that could be seen for miles around.

But this was Fairytail we were talking about and such a jubilee wouldn’t be complete without a magical touch.  Colored fireworks would light up the sky in different shapes and patterns bursting to life to the ooh’s and ahh’s of the gathered crowds.  Flying fairies and exceeds dressed as elves showered the children with glittery snow and passed out trinkets to take home.  For the kids it was simply an enchanting evening to remember no matter how much the older ones grumbled about attending.

“Oi!  Do not leave the park you two!” Natsu calls out at the fleeing backs of his twins who simply waved him off in their search for their friends. 

His wife Lucy just chuckled, “don’t worry, Ryuu and Nashi will come find us soon enough when they get hungry.”  She’d long found it amusing that he had become the stricter of the two of them when it came to the kids who were definitely rambunctious, they did have Dragneel blood running through their veins after all.    

Lani, their youngest daughter pulled at her father’s hand pointing towards the games.  “Snow globes!”  He looks over to the ring toss game and sees the glass figures amongst the myriad of prizes. “Daddy let’s try that!”

“Okay,” he smiles down at his little girl and after Lucy takes her other hand the trio head off to play a few games. 

It was a simple enough game really, even for a child as young as Lani to play.  You’re given five acrylic rings to toss onto pegs, and if you get 3 out of the 5 you win a small prize.  Trade 4 small prizes up for the snow globe, 8 for a stuffed reindeer or Santa. In the middle of the 3rdgame the Fullbuster family joins them and the young girl was happy to see their daughter Nieve who was only a year older then her.

“Where’s Arashi?” Lucy queries of Gray and Juvia’s oldest son.

“Probably looking for your daughter,” the ice mage grumbles as Juvia slaps his arm.

“Be nice,” the water mage turns to their friends, “Arashi said the gang was meeting up by the snow castle.”

Lucy chuckles, “when you say _gang_ , I assume that means Levy and Erza’s kids as well?”  Nashi and Ryuu Dragneel, Arashi Fullbuster, Chieko and Sage Redfox, and Andesine and Azurite Fernandez made up this _so-called_   gang, or as they had nicknamed themselves, _The Fairy Posse_.  Who came up with that name, none of the parents had a clue although Lucy suspected it had something to do with a popular movie that had recently come out.   

“Mmhmm, Juvia believes so.”

Most of Fairytail’s families were somewhere around the festival along with working guild members and over the course of the next few hours, they would run into each other at a game or food concession.  Not surprisingly the Dragneel’s found Levy, Gajeel, and their young son Jayden at the caroling concert.  Erza, Jellal and their daughter Amethyst were near the sweet’s booths.  Even Wendy and Romeo were spotted with their infant waiting in line to see Santa.    

The oldest children were spotted running around and jumping onto the different rides.  It was nice to see that the kids got along well with each other.  Sure, there was bickering and the occasional fights, but nothing that was anymore over the top than their parents had been at those ages.  And much to the delight of the mothers, the girls held their own against the boys.  In fact, it drove Gray crazy that Natsu’s daughter had his son wrapped around her finger, an earlier prediction seeming to be coming to life. 

 _They’re only 10 Gray, you’re being paranoid_ , Lucy had once scolded.  But Juvia had a hunch that Arashi was developing a crush on Nashi and both their fathers were not thrilled about it.  If it wasn’t for the moms intercepting, the two friends would never see each other because regardless of it were true or not, Nashi and Arashi were fiercely loyal to one another in making sure the other was always ok.  To separate them would be cruel.

Speak of the devil, Lucy spots the two kids trailing behind their friends heading towards the food court.  _They are kind of adorable_ , she muses to herself with a small smirk threating to turn into an audible laugh, _fire and ice, maybe they’ll show their fathers that those elements don’t always have to clash!_

“Momma?” Lani tugs at her mother’s hand.

Lucy shakes off her thoughts and looks down, “yes Lani?”

“Can I go play in the snow now?”

“Sure baby,” she pats her daughter’s hand.  Turning to her husband who was currently in a conversation with Jellal, “Natsu I’m gonna take Lani to Winter Wonderland.”

“Okay,” Natsu gives his wife a peck on the cheek, “I’ll be there in a minute.”  

“Eww cooties,” their daughter giggles at her parents show of affection.

“Cooties?!” Scooping up his daughter and planting several kisses on her cheeks to make her squeal. “Now you have cooties too!”

“Daddy!”  Lani twists and squirms until he finally relents and puts her down.

“Now go play little miss cootie girl.”  That earns him a stuck-out tongue and raspberry from the little girl, to which he reply’s in-kind and a small back and forth battle erupts between father and daughter.  Lucy merely laughs and Jellal smiles but says nothing. 

“Come on Lani,” Lucy finally stops the amusing rabble, “the other kids might be there too.”

“Okay mom, bye daddy!”

Natsu smiles wide, “Bye baby girl.”

As soon as mother and daughter walk into Snowland and after a quick _just don’t go past the fences_ , Lani rushes off and Lucy settles onto one of the benches to rest her feet.  Based on the suns position in the sky, it was safe to say they had an hour or less before the tree lighting would take place which was perfect.  The kids could run around till then, get all tired, and once the ceremony was finished, they’ll grab some food and head home.   Lucy tilts her head to let it rest against the back rest and closed her eyes, _finally some quiet…_

Warmth collides with her lips and instantly, Lucy’s eyes pop open to protest the intrusion of her peace. But when brilliant emeralds accompanied by a glowing smile are what she finds, Lucy could only melt from their zeal and sigh. 

“Tired?” Natsu’s reach down, massaging at his wife’s shoulders.

“Mmhmm, just a little,” Lucy lets out a long exhale.  “I’m okay though, just wanted to rest my feet.”

Natsu moves to sit beside his wife, planting another peck against her cheek, “I’ll massage them when we get home.”

“That’d be sweet,” she sighed and rested her head against his shoulder, his heater-like body warming her up nicely.

Time passed slowly as the couple watched the children playing, making snowmen or forts and waging snowball fights.  Lani was currently with Jayden and Nieve building what they couldn’t really tell yet. The _Posse_   had also found their way to the ice castle sitting in the middle of the area and were waging an intensely lopsided snowball battle considering one side had an ice mage on their team. 

Feeling better rested and starting to get bored, Lucy pokes at her husband’s arm, “wanna make snow angels with me?”

“Snow angels,” Natsu cocks an eyebrow, “aren’t we kinda old to be making those?”

“Old!  Oof!” Lucy slaps his arm, “we aren’t even that old,” then jumps to her feet and pulls on it, “please come make snow angels with me.”

“Okay, okay,” he chuckles, letting her lead him to an open spot.  Natsu laughs even harder when she tests the depth of the snow with her foot, and once satisfied, plops onto her back with her arms stretched out wide.

“Natsu Come On!” she giggles, as she waves her arms up and down in the snow to create the wings, and her legs scissoring.

“I will in a minute,” he smiles but takes a step back to gain a better view. 

Between raising three kids, working on her writing, and still taking missions, Lucy didn’t get a lot of chances anymore to simply have fun.  So, it was nice to see his wife enjoying the snow.  She was still so beautiful, her blonde hair all messed and crowning her face, mocha hues animated and vibrant along with her smiles. He couldn’t help the dopey grin developing as he watched her laughing and etching the snow with her body.

“Why are you grinning at me like that?”  Lucy flicks a bit of snow up at her husband, “it’s a little creepy… almost perverted in a way.”

Natsu kicks some snow back at her, “can’t a husband just ogle his gorgeous wife once in a while?”       

Lucy blushes, “I’m not that gorgeous anymore, I’ve got wrinkles and stretch marks, and…”

“Stop that,” Natsu drops down beside her uncaring if he messed up her angel display and caresses her cheek.  “To me you are still the most beautiful girl in all of Fiore and that opinion is all that matters.”  His eyes growing more serious, “and don’t you ever forget it.”

“Natsu…” moisture clouds her vision as she reaches up to return his affections.  “You’ll always be the most handsome man in my eyes too.”

Minutes feel like hours, the flow of this one moment in time stretching beyond the boundaries of measurement as they gaze lovingly upon one another in an unspoken communication. The sounds of the festival march on around them, but all they could hear was the beating of their hearts.  Natsu smooths around Lucy’s hair, picking out random flakes of snow from the golden tresses and shifting what strands blocked her beautiful face from his view.  And all he could think about was how much he loved this woman.

The night had grown dark around them causing a lull in the activity of the festival.  But they paid it no mind, too lost in each other to remember where they were.  Words of I love you whispered from husband to wife, wife to husband… and as the lights of the tree flash on behind them, Natsu leans in to show that love and seal it with another kiss…

“EWWWW!!!”

“Ugh parents, do you guys realize you’re still in public?”

Natsu turns over to face the voices and Lucy sits up, flushed she with embarrassment to be called out like that by her own children.  The youngest is giggling like crazy, Nashi is standing there with a smirk, and Ryuu simply rolled his eyes again, “Are you two done?”

“Oi!  You little brat,” Natsu gets to his feet to chastise his son, “if I wanna kiss your mother, then I’m gonna kiss your mother!”

“It’s okay Natsu,” Lucy places a hand on his chest to keep her husband from advancing, “I’ll handle this.” “Now,” addressing the oldest ones, “unless you want me to tell your crushes about you, I suggest you think twice about teasing us.”

Ryuu deadpans, “y-you wouldn’t…”

“But I don’t have a crush,” Nashi retorts.

“Oh, look there’s Arashi now!”

“Where?” Nashi looks around for a second before realizing her mistake.  “Mom!  You better not!”

Lucy chuckles, “keep an eye on your sister till we’re ready to go and I’ll _consider_  not telling them.”  Groans erupt but Nashi and Ryuu just grab Lani’s hand and march off to the opposite side of the field.

“Ugh,” Natsu turns to his wife, “you just had to remind me that my Nashi girl has a crush on Gray’s son.”

“Oh, get over it, _daddy,_ eventually all little girls grow up.”

“Yeah, well doesn’t mean I gotta like it,” he mumbles.

“Stop thinking about it.” Lucy runs a finger along his chest to change the topic, “and instead, why don’t you finish that kiss you started…”

Pulling his giggling wife closer, Natsu let’s out a semi growl and whispers in her ear, “you just wait till the kids go to sleep tonight… and then I’ll finish it.”


End file.
